


Hunger

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Double Penetration, Intersex Thor, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Vaginal Sex, can be read as underage or not, reference to past child abuse, reference to past dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was less than thrilled when he was told that he was to wed the Aesir tribute prince, Thor. He changed his mind fairly quickly. </p><p>Explanations of potentially troubling tags are in the end notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song: [Gravity Kills- Down (Lords of Acid Remix) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXaxJHQBzWg) One of two Loki/Mjolnir/Thor DP fics written to this song. I couldn't decide which idea to do, so I did both because hey, it's Thor getting DP'ed. 
> 
> To the extent that this story has a plot, it also has considerable plot holes. They're best ignored. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Aaaaand I just realized I have two stories with the same title. Sorry about that. At least they're not easily confused?

 

"I'd like to try something new," Loki told Thor.

When Thor had been sent as marriage tribute the month before, Loki had been less than thrilled to learn that he was the one to be saddled with the naïve virgin. He had much never minded being a runt, before; certainly no one treated him differently because of his size. Not until the day Laufey told him he was to wed the Aesir, because anyone else's cock would surely kill the boy.

Loki's mood improved immeasurably on their wedding night, however, when they retired to their chambers and he learned that what he had taken to be a blush was the burn of eagerness, his trembling all through the feast not from fear but excitement. As the second son, Thor’s destiny had always been to be given in marriage to a foreign realm. To maintain his high value, he had been kept entirely ignorant of all things to do with sex, his attendants even going so far as to tie his hands at night and watch him when he bathed or relieved himself. But they could not keep him ignorant of his own drives and desires, even though know he did not _what_ it was he wanted, beyond knowing that at times there was an urgency in his cock, a yearning between his legs. And now he had someone to show him and sate him.

Loki was stunned when he first looked between Thor's legs to find a cunt, already glistening with anticipation, nestled between small, high balls, all crowned by a proud, reddened cock. Loki's surprise, in turn, surprised Thor. "How are your people built?" he asked curiously.

"We have one of these or the other, but not both," Loki answered, touching each in turn.

Thor frowned. "That seems odd. May I see?" he asked. It still seemed odd when he looked, but as he had only himself for comparison, it was not the shock it might have been.

His ignorance meant Loki had to guide him in the ways of pleasure, but his insatiability and eagerness made him a quick and delightful student. This, paired with his complete lack of knowledge of how things were normally done, left him happy to try each new thing Loki suggested, no matter how perverse. Within a month he had Thor begging to perform acts that Loki would hesitate to request of a whore. So when Loki said he wanted to try something new, Thor had his clothes off before he even thought to ask what it was.

"Lay on your stomach," Loki told him.

"Are you going to fuck my ass? We've already done it like this," Thor said.

"Yes and no," Loki said. "Trust me, you will enjoy this."

So Thor did as he was told, letting his legs fall open. Oiled fingers pulled his cheeks apart, two sliding quickly in. Loki had learned quickly that Thor liked to start with two, finding that the immediate stretch set him instantly to begging for Loki’s cock. As it did now.

“Come _on_ ,” Thor urged, wiggling his hips deliciously. “I’m ready, I want it.”

Loki laughed at his young husband’s impulsivity. He, too, had been like that at that age, and his older lovers had carefully coaxed him into the ways of patience and its greater gratifications. As he was now teaching Thor; his only response to Thor’s plea was the removal of his fingers and his tongue sliding into their place.

Thor gasped and bucked his hips back, wordlessly asking for more depth, more reach. Loki wanted to tell him to mind his manners, but his lust was contagious, and so Loki pointed his tongue and let it probe further. Thor whined when Loki slid out, only to moan in pleasure when three fingers slid into him, clustered tight at first, and then spreading, twisting and scissoring him wider and wider.

“You don’t usually take this long before fucking me,” Thor complained. It would have been more convincing if he hadn’t had to choke his words out between moans, though. He was right, but Loki’s plans for tonight required careful preparation. He was actually developing a genuine fondness for the boy, and didn’t want to leave him with any injuries, nothing more than a mild delicious soreness that would remind him all next day exactly what Loki had done to him.

So Loki’s other hand delved beneath the one that was working Thor’s ass, and slipped cool fingers into his swollen cunt. The delicate petals were stretched taut, crystalled with nectar, making the glide effortless. The contrast between Thor’s ever-welcoming cunt and his tight hole was dizzying, as was Thor’s greedy love of having them filled. Loki smiled. “Go get Mjolnir,” he said, drawing his hands away.

“Now?” Thor demanded, glaring over his shoulder.

“Now,” Loki said firmly. “Trust me.”

Thor grumbled but did as he was told, and was quickly back at the side of the bed, his massive hammer hanging from one hand.

"Put her on the mattress, on her side, with the handle towards the pillows," Loki said. That done, Loki ordered him onto his back in the bed, quickly producing a long iron bar with holes pierced in each end. He eased it under Thor's shoulders, drawing Thor’s arms up to stretch out along the length. He followed with a soft rope, quickly fastening first Thor’s wrists and then his ankles to the holes in the bar, so that he was laying doubled up, spread wide and completely helpless.

"I like this already," Thor said, eyes glazed in anticipation.

Loki chuckled. "I thought you might," he said. And then his hands were on Thor's hips, dragging him down the bed until Mjolnir's handle was nudging at his ass. It was no larger than Loki's cock, which he had taken before – easily - with less preparation, but the metal was so solid, so unforgiving, and his soft whimper had more than a trace of fear.

"Say no, and I won't do it," Loki said, meeting his eyes. "This is only if you want."

In his first days on Jotunheim, when Loki had started off carefully, he found himself begging for more. A little later, though, when Loki began to suggest things which had seemed awkward or possibly uncomfortable, he had agreed only out of obedience. Thor’s whole life, he had been raised knowing he was to obey his spouse without question. But every one of them had proved to give such pleasure that he had found himself begging for those things, as well. So when he answered this time, despite the fear humming in his veins, he was speaking from desire rather than duty. "Yes. Do it," he answered.

So Loki pulled on him harder, fingers digging into his hips as he fought against Thor's natural resistance, until he felt it give and he watched as the smooth metal penetrated Thor's ass for the first time, the still-tight ring parting gorgeously to admit the shaft of his own weapon. The skin stretched tight around it, the slight swelling from Loki’s preparations lost entirely as Thor’s body gave everything in order to receive. Thor had bitten back a scream as he was taken, whether in pain or pleasure Loki could not say. But then he wiggled his hips, gasping in shock at the _solidity_ of the metal that he held inside.

“More,” Thor moaned, his eyes burning with need. So Loki pulled on him again, watching as his ring expanded to take the first rib before clenching down greedily, holding it in place. There were four more ribs after that one, and by the time Loki had Thor fully impaled on the shaft, Thor was openly weeping with desperation.

“Don’t cry, dearest,” Loki soothed, wiping away his tears.

“But you can’t move it, and I can’t move,” he said, bucking wantonly, trying in vain to take more in.

“No. I can move you, though,” Loki agreed, shoving Thor abruptly upwards, watching his cock bob and stream as four ribs pressed over the electric spot inside, before leaving his body. Loki watched him for a moment as he struggled to wiggle back down. Thor was _so_ close, it would take only the slightest bit more stimulation to set him off completely.

Only then did Loki stand and undress himself, before moving back onto the bed. “Shall I fuck you now?” he asked gently.

“I was doing fine with the hammer as long as you were moving me,” Thor snapped.

“Oh, but that’s not all you’re getting tonight.” Loki smiled as he watched Thor’s eyes widen in confusion and then understanding. He settled himself carefully over his husband and brought his cock up to the eager cunt and rubbed the head around, slicking it. Thor whimpered when he drew away, until Loki's hands were on his hips, pulling him back down to fill everywhere at once. Thor's walls were as soft and slick as always, but having to share with Mjolnir made it tight, tighter even than their first time. His first strokes were slow and careful as he adjusted. It wasn't just the new constriction - the ribs on the metal shaft looked tiny, just enough to give a better hold to strong fingers, though they had certainly looked much larger sliding into Thor - but buried together and within, each rib felt huge as Loki's cock rubbed past each one, the delicate tissues separating them no barrier to sensation. It would be so, so easy to let this carry him to the peak, and he forced himself to focus as he began to fuck harder, giving Thor the quick brutal thrusts he liked best.

Within seconds Thor was _screaming_ with orgasm after orgasm, each one starting before the previous had quite finished, each one stronger and higher than the last. Loki was careful to avoid Thor’s cock; he could come for hours, it seemed, from penetration, but once his cock released, it was over. So Loki held himself high to avoid it, thrusting more raggedly as he looked between them. Thor's narrow hips were so filled that Loki could see his cock moving within him. Loki wondered if they would widen with pregnancy, or if he would simply swell ever outwards. He didn't know whether Thor would go into heat, like Jotun women, or if his fertility was hidden, like Midgardian women. He didn't know which idea he liked best; his gorgeous husband, ravenous with lust for days on end, or the thought that he might breed Thor this very day, and as he thought he spilled, sharp hot bursts that set Thor screaming louder, and Thor was still coming when Loki collapsed on him, setting off his cock as well, the combined orgasm filling his sight with stars and then darkness as he gave up his consciousness.

When Loki had caught his breath, he slipped carefully out and untied Thor, easing his arms and legs down slowly to avoid cramped muscles. He slid away the spreader bar and looked down fondly. Thor looked utterly fucked out, his hair a mess, his entire body covered in sweat, his stomach a puddle of cum. He lay there, ruined and perfect.

Thor woke to find himself freed of his bonds, but Mjolnir still buried within. "I didn't want to disturb you," Loki said. "I can help you move off."

"Thank you," Thor said as Loki moved him gently up and away. "Do you have boring royal things to do in the morning?"

"Not until the afternoon."

"Good. Because in the morning I want the two of you to trade places," Thor breathed into his ear.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turned out that Thor had heats, like Jotun women. It also turned out that Thor's heats had no consideration for the business of royalty. 
> 
> It isn't entirely as Loki had hoped, but they deal with it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's song- [The Jesus and Mary Chain - Catchfire ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hLEZwxyQaE)
> 
> Enjoy!

It turned out that Thor had heats, like Jotun women. Loki had decided not to ask, choosing instead to enjoy contemplating all the delightful possibilities until the inevitable results made themselves known. 

It also turned out that Thor's heats had no consideration for the business of royalty. Loki was in the middle of a council meeting when he heard the altercation outside, his young husband's voice pleading to be let in, the lower sounds of the guards stopping him. He was already halfway to his feet when one of them slipped quietly into the room, catching his eye and smiling in response to his nod.

Thor was pacing the hallway outside, his eyes flared wide with fright and his skin covered in a hectic sheen of sweat. His chest heaved with desperate panting. "Loki!" he said, running to him the moment he appeared in the doorway. "Something's wrong with me. I don't know what's going on," he gasped. 

"Shh, I'm here now. You're all right," Loki soothed, smoothing his hand comfortingly across the sweat-dampened hair. "You didn't know this would happen?" His ire rose as Thor shook his head _no_. It was one thing of the Aesir not to tell Loki of his partner's physiology, but it was something else altogether to leave Thor in ignorance. Much as he enjoyed being the one to lead Thor through the gates of knowledge, there were many things about the boy's upbringing that frankly appalled him. 

"Please make my excuses," Loki said to the guard, who nodded understandingly. He wrapped one arm around Thor's trembling waist and spoke to him quietly as he led him back to their chambers. "This is your body's way of signaling that it is prepared to conceive. It will ease once the spark takes hold."

"Yes, I want that," Thor said, the tension in his muscles relaxing beneath Loki's arm. It was a relief, to feel his fear ebbing, until he continued. "It's what I'm for, after all." Loki muttered a silent curse against the tutors who had filled the boy's head with such nonsense, but this hardly seemed like the right time to argue, so he settled for pressing a kiss against the stubbly cheek. 

"You didn't shave today. How long were you like this before you came for me?" Loki asked, walking faster. Even when he was sick, Thor liked to keep his face smooth. 

"When I woke up and you had already left. I tried to wait for you to be done. I'm sorry." He had been confused and frightened from the moment he opened his eyes. The feelings in his body were so chaotic and intense that he couldn't even recognize them for what they were, not until Loki explained to him. In the back of his mind, he wondered dimly why no one had told him. It was futile curiosity; no one, before Loki, had ever told him anything, except his purpose in life.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Next time you'll know to send for me immediately. Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you," Loki promised as they finally - _finally_ \- reached their chambers. The walk had not felt half so far that morning, without a suffering and scared partner on his arm. He stripped Thor efficiently, noting that his cock hung thick and limp but that his thighs were gilded with sparkling dew. "Lay down," he said, untying the band of silk that was all the clothing he needed. 

Thor's eyes darkened as Loki bared himself, ignoring his instruction and sinking to his knees to take the smooth length between his lips and coax it into fullness. Loki groaned, curling one hand around the back of Thor's neck and stroking gently at the nape, the way they always liked. _This_ was what he had hoped for, when he dreamed of Thor's heats. He wanted Thor crazed with lust, helpless with the need for Loki to fill him again and again, until his belly bulged with seed. And he wanted Thor to enjoy it as well, as he now seemed to be, from the vigorous bobs of his head and his glazed eyes that bored into Loki's. 

"Bed," Loki urged.

Thor moved back onto his heels, smiling upwards. "Just helping out," he said, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he stood. Loki was pleased to see that his swagger was returning. They had tried so hard to crush the boy's spirit. It had pleased him beyond words when he first realized that Thor had been only swayed - not broken - by his upbringing. He enjoyed his young husband's fire. 

Thor sank back into the thick mattress, his eyes dark and his mouth wide.

"Tell me what you need," Loki asked.

"You, inside me. Everywhere," Thor answered. "I want you to fill me so much that I'm leaking for weeks."

The moment Loki knelt on the edge of the bed, Thor wrapped himself around him, arms linked behind his back, his legs twisted and locked around Loki's own. "Please," he breathed. Loki usually enjoyed teasing him when he got like this, but he had heard enough of heats, of the need so sharp it verged on pain, and he took pity. He reached between Thor's legs to confirm what the shine on his thighs had promised; yes, he was _so_ ready, the delicate lips swollen open and slick with sparkling nectar. 

"No, please don't," Thor babbled, making Loki freeze in sudden panic, before Thor continued, "don't tease, just do it, please, you don't understand, you have to-"

He broke off with a cry as Loki thrust in, burying himself completely. Thor's chest arched up and his hands scrambled helplessly at Loki's back as he tried to pull him impossibly closer. He panted raggedly and his whole body shook with his fast-approaching climax. 

He had been embarrassed, at first, that he came so much more quickly than Loki did, and one night he shyly asked if it were disappointing, or if he should try to improve. Loki had reassured him, explaining that there was no need for Thor to hold himself back as there was for Loki, who needed a period of time to recover. That he enjoyed every moment of Thor's pleasure, and that Thor should be glad to enjoy it as well, and not worry. Since then, he had not hesitated to let himself be taken over by the delicious sensations Loki always sent swirling through him. And even if he had tried to hold it back at other times, there would be no hope of it right now. 

Thor threw his head back with a long guttural moan as waves of pleasure washed over him. Loki continued to fuck him through his orgasm, timing his thrusts to the pulses of Thor's slick cunt clenching at him. When the waves ebbed, he was left at once panting in exhaustion and even further aroused. 

It was, if possible, even better than usual, Loki thought. With Thor's fear turned to heated lust, and every particle of his being so intent on receiving, it was beyond glorious to take him. And it took only slightly longer to bring him to his next climax, his body thrashing delightfully beneath Loki's, every sound a testament to how much he loved this. 

Loki felt _massive_ within him. He could feel his muscles inside as they grasped and coaxed, clenching down and making everything tighter despite his extra slickness. He thought of their wedding night, when he had seen Loki naked for the first time and thought there was no way he could possibly receive such a thing, and what a joy it had been to discover otherwise. 

Thor's little panting cries as he approached yet another climax were growing impossible to resist. And it seemed Thor didn't want him to. "Come in me, I need it," he panted. And he _was_ starting to look exhausted, his lust-fueled eyes circled in darkening rings, his shuddering breaths bearing more than a trace of exhaustion. So Loki was pleased, but not particularly surprised, when Thor tried something Loki had politely suggested he do while tending to Loki with his mouth. He watched his young husband suck on one of his fingers - longer than necessary, but the heavy-lidded look he gave Loki said that he knew exactly what he was doing - and reached back. 

The next time Loki drew back from one of his increasing desperate thrusts, Thor's hands were there, spreading his cheeks and gliding a spit-slick finger inside him. He held on, keeping it in place as Loki continued to move, wiggling and searching until he found _that_ spot and then Loki was crying out too, the unbearable tightness coiled within shattering outward as he spilled, feeling pulse after pulse spurting from him and filling Thor as they both wanted.

The bursts of heat, deep within, sent Thor into his finish, hands pulling on Loki's ass as he tilted his hips upwards to better receive, and on his lips a neverending stream of _yes, yes Loki yes._

Thor finally collapsed back with a sigh, his spine feeling like jelly. Loki sank down more gracefully next to him and rested an arm across his waist. Thor twined his fingers in Loki's as he fought to bring his breathing under control. 

"Shhh. Rest now," Loki soothed.

"Will I feel like that again when I wake up?" Thor asked, worry knotting the brow that should have been smooth with happiness.

Loki kissed the little wrinkles before answering. "I don't know. If you were Jotun, you likely would, but I don't know enough about your people to be able to tell you. I'm sorry," he said honestly.

"Why did no one tell me about this?"

"I didn't, because I didn't know it would happen. As for your tutors... I don't know."

"I think... I think I hate them," Thor said hesitantly. His eyes on Loki's face were anxious as he spoke, as though afraid the words were forbidden.

"I hate them, too," Loki said gently. He squeezed Thor's hand with his long fingers and held the boy - man, he should say now, he supposed - as he relaxed. 

"I'm glad I'm here with you," Thor whispered. "Not just away, but here."

Loki kissed his brow once more and held him until he fell asleep. "They will die for this," he promised silently.

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the tags-  
> Thor was raised to be a marriage tribute, kept entirely ignorant of sex and taught that he was to go along with whatever his spouse wanted, so some of the things he's done with Loki (before this story takes place) are not things he would have chosen. Loki did *not* know this - he's not initially thrilled about the marriage, but he is trying to behave decently towards Thor, and he tries hard to make sure Thor enjoys what they do together.  
> As for their ages, Loki enjoys feeling more knowledgeable and experienced, so while he is older, it's questionable whether their ages are as far apart as he likes to think. Thor's enforced ignorance also makes him seem younger than he might actually be.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Obviously (K)not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531908) by [Hermaline75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75)




End file.
